


Extrasensory

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Tour of Duty (1987)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Soldiers, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc comes up with a very strange explanation for Myron’s headaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extrasensory

“Humans born with hypersensitivity have used their abilities to protect humanity from the threats of the wilderness, beasts, and war since the dawn of mankind. Called by many names these men and women have bled and died in the service of clans, bloodlines, kings, and states. Now known as Sentinels, they serve beside their fellow soldiers in the Vietnam Conflict. And just as their steadfast and essential companions have always done, their Guides are by their side during this police action. Modern civilization was thought to have suppressed the rare occurrence of Sentinels and Guides in the American population, but the jungles of Vietnam appear to be the perfect breeding grounds for the resurgence of this instinctual phenomenon.”

“Well, shit…” Doc dropped the magazine as an epiphany came to mind.

He had borrowed the news magazine simply as a means to alleviate the boredom of downtime, but now it had implanted an idea. He picked it and fumbled to turn to the sleek pages listing signs of Sentinel and Guides. Skimming over the list for the fourth time, it all made sense now.

++++++

“You’ve been smokin’ up again, Doc?” Zeke demanded.

“No,” Doc answered, but then noticed Myron sniff and make a sour face. Doc sighed and motioned at Myron. “Yes, but see? That just proves my point.”

Myron took a puff from his cigarette, long ash hanging precariously. “That you’re a damn hippy who…”

“LT,” Doc cut him off. “You shouldn’t be able to smell anything over that cigarette smoke and I smoked up two day ago. Two days and you’re still able to smell it?”

Myron wrinkled his nose and glowered at Doc. “Everything smells around here.”

“Case in point.”

“Doc, you’re not makin’ much sense,” Zeke said. He was leaning against Myron’s desk, standing close to Myron who was sitting right beside him.

“He’s a Sentinel,” Doc insisted. “And you’re a Guide, Sarg.”

Myron snorted in derision under his breath. “I’m no hero, Doc. Sentinels are the cavalry the brass send in to save the day. I’m only another warm body to hump through the bush.”

Doc noticed that Myron didn’t deny that Zeke was a hero. “You have one of the lowest death rates of any platoon, LT.”

“That’s ‘cause he’s a good officer,” Zeke argued and nudged Myron on the shoulder. “The best.”

“How do you explain the headaches?”

“Idiots like you?” Myron snapped and took a last drag off his cigarette, then stubbed it out savagely in an already overflowing ashtray. “You’re one syllable from me busting you back to private.”

“The headaches stop when Sarge is around, don’t they?”

Myron’s hand hovered over the ashtray and his eyes narrowed. “You have someplace to be.”

“Any place away from an irritated officer when you’re the source of irritation.” Zeke was smirking a little bit. “Pissin’ off a man who can order you to clean out latrines is a dumb idea. About as dumb as this mumbo jumbo you’re tryin’ ta sell us on.”

Something seemed to click into place for Doc and he thought maybe he understood Zeke’s reluctance to accept it all.

“They won’t take him away from you,” Doc continued even though Myron gave him a sharp look. He also noticed that Zeke moved closer to Myron. “I’m simply trying to help. If you understand what’s going on, it’ll only make it easier for you. I’ve been watching and…”

“Watchin’ us?” Zeke asked with a warning tone.

“Yeah.” Doc nodded. “You’re close. Very close. This secret… all of your secrets are safe with me.”

The chair skittered back and hit the desk as Myron stood up. This time it was him being protective and standing in front of Zeke. “You’d better not be threatening us.”

Doc chuckled and shook his head. “You manifest every indication of a Sentinel I’ve read about. The headaches and irritability can be accounted for by your hypersensitivity.”

Zeke’s bark of laughter filled the room. “Boy, he was born in a foul mood. Nothin’ you can say will explain that.”

“Probably not,” Doc agreed and couldn’t help a slight smile.

“’Sides, no Sentinel I’ve heard of wears glasses,” Zeke reasoned.

“Actually…” Doc hesitated for a moment from Myron’s death glare. The man was sure as hell intimidating when he wanted to be, but Doc knew this was something that had to be said. “Actually, that adds to my argument. LT only wears glasses sometimes. His sight is more than fine in the bush. Senses can peak and then deteriorate in a split second for a Sentinel. He’s drinking to drown out the noises and the pain. Getting lost in his own head… that’s called zone outs. He’s got like a damn sixth sense and we both know that. Can be downright spooky.”

“You’ve never known the damn fool, cherry LT I knew when…”

“Hey!” Myron snapped, turning his glare on Zeke. “I’m not a Sentinel.”

Doc licked his bottom lip, chapped from the heat. It would take something shocking to make them see his point. He locked gazes with Myron and threw down his verbal challenge. “I bet you listen for his heartbeat when you can’t sleep and in the field. It steadies you like nothing can, except maybe his touch.”

At Myron’s huff, Zeke stepped in and grabbed Myron’s upper arm. Doc wasn’t sure if it was to steady Myron, or hold him back.

“You’ve gone too far, Doc,” Zeke rumbled. “Back off. This is your last warnin’.”

“I hear things,” Doc countered. “I heard about Roger Horn. Did you know that Horn turned out to be a Guide? It would explain his interest in the LT…”

Doc gasped when Zeke moved forward, slamming him back against the wall with a hand pressed against Doc’s throat. Zeke pressed his chest against Doc’s, hissing into the boy’s face in a low growl, “You’d best be shuttin’ up now.”

Doc clutched at Zeke’s wrist, managing to croak out, “It’s true. You know it. Understanding it’ll keep him alive.”

“Anderson, let him go,” Myron commanded. When Zeke didn’t drop Doc, Myron put his hand on Zeke’s forearm and tugged, “Zeke…”

Zeke tightened his grip on Doc’s throat and kept his gaze locked with Doc’s. “Ya don’t tell anyone. If ya do, I’ll kill ya even though I like you. Understood?”

“Yessir,” Doc grunted.

Myron tugged at Zeke’s arm, this time successfully yanking Zeke’s hand from Doc’s throat. Keeping his touch constant with Zeke, Myron pulled him closer, showing his own protective streak once again.

“I’d let him kill you if you exposed us,” Myron said. “If I didn’t kill you myself first.”

“Yeah… that protectiveness?” Doc gestured towards Myron and Zeke. “Another point for my argument. I get it, okay? I’m here to help. You two’ve been working on instinct and surviving. Just imagine what you can do knowing what you are?”

“It don’t mean nothin’,” Zeke pronounced. His anger seemed to have lessened as he touched Myron by settling his hand on Myron’s lower back, reaching his hand under Myron’s shirt to touch bare skin. “None of this shit means nothin’. Stayin’ alive is enough for me. How we do it is our business.”

“Your secrets are safe with me,” Doc promised.

Doc’s heart ached with jealousy and longing seeing their fierce love and devotion. What he didn’t tell them was the reason he had an understanding of Sentinel and Guides. War was horrible enough to face, but Doc had a hole in his soul not only from facing the evils of this sickening reality, but something deeper and missing in his life.

Doc thought he was a Guide. He felt incomplete, but what made him a Guide instinctually made him want to take care of others, especially Sentinels. He longed for what Zeke shared with Myron, but not for Myron. Doc knew Myron had belonged to Zeke from the moment they met. The only problem was, that unlike Zeke, he had no Sentinel to guide and belong to.

“You’re lucky…” Doc gave the men a weak smile and shoved his hands into his pockets. “And, you’re wrong, Sarg. It does mean something.”

END.


End file.
